Medicaid eligible women, who by definition are socioeconomically disadvantaged, represent one of the most vulnerable segments of the population. Women in this group are at a particularly high risk of presenting with advanced stages of cancer, which in turn is associated with adverse outcomes. The study is designed to analyze disparities among breast and cervical cancer patients in stage, treatment, and survival, by Medicaid status, managed care status, race, and the type of hospital where initial cancer treatment is administered. The analysis will use a database that will be constructed by linking records from the state cancer registry, the Ohio Cancer Incidence Surveillance System (OCISS), to those of state Medicaid data and Ohio Death Certificates.